His nerd wife is a mafia boss
by Lyricalyre
Summary: He is known for being a drop-dead-gorgeous ,strong gang leader and mafia boss. He's rich and also intelligent. Carl Vincent Clarkson, every girls dream is now married to Mikaela Louise Vangola. A nerd who happens to be the strongest and feared secret mafia boss and gangleader. She's a mystery to him but one thing we know for sure... HIS NERD WIFE IS A MAFIA BOSS
1. Chapter 1

**Louise's** PO **V**  
 **"Master, your** **breakfast** **is** **ready".** Said butler Lee

After that I got off my bed and start doing my morning rituals.

My name is Mikaela Louise Vangola. 15 years old. Half Japanese, 1/4 Filipino 1/4 american, and an upcoming grade 10 student in Cross Academy.

[A/n:kung gusto pong malaman kung anong itsura ng Cross Academy panoodin po ang anime na Vampire knight ^_^]

After doing my morning rituals I went off to the dining area.

" **Good** **morning** **Master"** all the maids said in chorus.

I didn't bother to notice them then I start eating.

 **FAST FORWARD**

After eating I went won't into my office.

"What's my schedule for today"

 **"Same as your normal schedule master."** butler Lee said as he scan my schedule.

 **"Well** **then** **I'll** **see** **you** **later"**

 **(Cross** **Academy)**

 **"Yuck** **nerd."**

 **How gross"**

 **"Ugly** **students** **don't** **belong in this school."**

 **" Doesn't** **she** **know** **what** **fashion** **mean?**

crazy hags...how can they say _'ugly students don't belong in this school'_ if they are even **UGLIER** than me.

How come I'm not informed that being a nerd will be one of the ways that will make me popular.

I just ignore them and start helping myself in finding the Dean's office.

_to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c126a9b13f13461933d1e74cd3979cee"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vince's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf6c5c9b2b82566b874196d38a4a69d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kyaaaaaaaa/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81fa8d4b4546e8e8bcebaeadcca7c871"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"love/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vince/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7233c36bbb9e128e8239dfac9cff079e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Marry/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"me/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vince/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ac3bd8121daae2d311b954759ae8c20"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"please/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"be/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"mine/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4d2b3f16c68b6a336256b7a43132e9"Aish girls when will you stop shouting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a70a26a0798cf14b9f607491ac47f172"I just ignore them and went on my way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8d485bba73e2d2a59953868461ad66"I'm Carl Vincent Clarckson. 16 years old. Half Japanese, half filipino and an upcoming Grade 10 student in Cross Academy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="455831477b82574f6bf871193f2f761d"****/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="919bd2214d4271c20771bd10c29bf041"In now in my father's office, by the way his the dean of this school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95bf14f897c8b9584ad7ad152cb1e4a1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Good/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"morning/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Mr Clarckson."/span Said miss kim, my father's secretary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e6018a46049d59675c438458ac2cfe"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Good/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"morning/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"miss/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Jim/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"is/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"father/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"in/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"office/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"?" /spanI asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed62fe72dfb8695b594716cbfc75528f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"yes/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"but/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"his/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"talking/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"miss/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vangola/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"so/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"should/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" wait." /spanSaid miss kim./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b6dad713332facfb7289281f716e5ba"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Who's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"miss/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vangola/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"?"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78a6578f08b91aefaf62414830abaf96"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"transferee/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" /spanshe said shortly/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39cc9b3fc7f8b442b8f6d9f14ef3dc85"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Louise's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f553a2f2796b6328e48447c8641066"I'm here in Mr Clarckson's office, the dean of this school./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9535d8c53bdc84a0c9ccec7a50371dde"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""I'm honored that you choose to transfer here Empress."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e08129fee3aee7d617d1b725d0d1e9f2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I'm/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"surprise/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"noticed/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"me/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"well/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"."/span I said in a cold tone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="812c19daeb60db6d5793cec282720b5b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hahahaha/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b4662b8d100be65f209e341d08ade29"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"bO_Od/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="831841a1fd67f01b501db83c5b311bb5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"What's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"so/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"funny/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"?" /spanI suddenly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762a48d68a8a33f6db315a0c5b16b877"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"nothing/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Empress/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sorry/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"for/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"rudeness/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"." /spanHe said then he stop style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b17f454884d09d2f9776dfd796b104"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Now back to /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"business/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"why/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"do/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"choose/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"school/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"?" /spanHe style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="205e8ce9d1ad15089fb39d5f61e859e8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"think/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"have/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"right/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"to/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"tell/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"why/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"." /spanI saidbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b6be0e0c8473da73aaaf47e1bbe76f3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Very/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"well/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"here's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"your/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"schedule/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;", /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"grade/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"section/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"and/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"the/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"key/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" and number of /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"your/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"dorm/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;". /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"You/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"may/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"now/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"go/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Ms/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Vongola/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"." /span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71509586c8c757b6944a15efae041889"After that I went off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="416a58a455fae62a74f2c044a5814ca3"_to be continued_/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise' s POV**

I am now walking on the east corridor to my dorm. Aish stupid, I forgot to tell Butler Lee to pack up my things.

*CALLING BUTLER LEE*

 **"What can I help master?**

 **"Pack up my things, I'll use the dormitory for a while. Use the monitor to tell me my schedules. Did you recall all of that?"**

 **"Yes Master.".**

"Good" then I hang up

 **" oh** **it's** **the** **nerd** **again"**

 **"** **Look** **at** **her, she's** **so** **ugly"**

 **"** **Agree"**

I just I ignore them as I walk.

(A/n: do ko na keri ang madyadong maraming English, nakaka nosebleed)

 **" why** **is** **she** **heading** **to** **the** **East** **building?** **that's** **the** **dorm** **for** **the** **special** **A** **students.** **"**

 **"Don't** **tell** **me, that** **nerd** **is** **a** **special** **A** **student. "**

What's the big deal kung specia A student ako eh pangalan lang naman iyon ng section ko.

Nandito na ako sa entrance ng building

 **Welcome miss** **Vangola."** Sabi nung guard tapos nagpatuloy na ako sa paglalakad.

 **"Who** **gave** **you** **permission** **to** **enter** **this** **building."**

 **Vince's** **POV**

 **"Who gave you permission to enter** **this building."** Malamig Kong sabi at tingin sa kadarating na istudyante.

dO_Ob -ako

Tsk , paano nakapasok yang nerd na yan dito.

*Lunok*

Tanga ka ba Vince, shempre pinapasok sya ng guard malamang.

Napahinto siya at bigla akong tinitigan

do_ob -siya

*Lunok*

Bakit ganito, mas malamig ang nagging tingin niya sa akin. Parang Alam ko ang titig na ganito, Hindi ko lang maalala kung Saan ko nakita.

*woooooooosh*

Biglang lumamig at lumakas ang hanging sa paligid namin. Nakakakilabot.

Matagal niya akong tinitigan.

dO_Ob -ako

Walang anu anoy nilampasan niya ako.

 **"Hey, you** **trespasse-"**

Bigla siyang huminto.

 **" If** **I** **am** **a** **trespasser, the** **guard** **should** **arrested** **me** **when** **Im still** **at** **the** **entrance."** Malamig niya sabi at nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad.

Nang nakalayo na ito ay atubili Kong pinuntahan young guard.

 **"What** **can** **I** **help** **you** **sir."** Sabi nito

 **"The** **nerd just** **now, who** **is** **she?"**

 **"She's** **Mikaela** **Louise** **Vangola** **sir, a** **transfery."**

Vangola, hmmm, I think I'm going to remember that surname.

 **Louise's** **POV**

Nandito naako sa ng labas ng aking dorm. Di ko parin makalimutan ang nangyari kanila.

FLASHBACK

 **"Who** **gave** **you** **permission** **to** **enter** **this** **building."** Malamig na sabi nung lalaki.

Napahinto ako at tinitigan ko siya ng napakalamig.

Ganito ang itsura nya.

dO_Ob

Dahil sa pagtitig ko sa kanya, lumakas lalo ang ang hangin sa paligid namin.

Nagsawa na akong titigan kaya nilampasan ko sya.

 **"Hey, you** **trespasse-** "

Bigla akong huminto.

 **" If** **I** **am** **a** **trespasser, the** **guard** **should** **arrested** **me** **when** **Im still** **at** **the** **entrance."** Malamig kong sabi at nagpatuloy na ako sa paglalakad.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bubuksan ko na sana itong room ko ng may hahawak sana sa akin. Bago pa nya ako mahawakan at dagli Kong hinablot ang kamay nya at Saka ko ito tinitigan ng malamig.

 **"Anong** **kailangan** **mo."** Malamig Kong sabi.

 **Migs** ' **POV**

 **"Kyaaaaa"**

 **"Waaaaaaaah"**

 **"Marry** **me** **please"**

 **"Please** **be** **mine** **Migs"**

 **"My** **pleasure** **babe"**. **Sabi ko**

 ***wink***

 **"Oh** **my, he** **winked** **at** **me."**

 **"No** **he** **winked** **at** **me"**

 **"Kyaaaaaaaah"**

Hay, it's so good to be handsome.

Hi I'm Miguel Hanabusa. 16 years old. Half Filipino, half japanese. A certified Casanova.

Naglalakad ako ngayon patungo sa East building bang may narinig akong nagbubulungan.

 **" why** **is** **she** **heading** **to** **the** **East** **building?** **that's** **the** **dorm** **for** **the** **special** **A** **students.** **"**

 **"Don't** **tell** **me, that** **nerd** **is** **a** **special** **A** **student. "**

Tinignan ko young sinasabi nila.

Nakakapag taka naman. Nakapasok sa special A ang Isang to. Sa special A kasi , ang isa sa requirements at ang pagiging ubod ng talino, dapat elementary palang at nag-aaral kana sa school na ito dahil grade 7 pa lang ay pipiliin na ang magiging special A student , last dapat mayaman ka.

Well sa tingin ko at mayaman sya pero isa syang transfery. She's interesting.

Malapit name akong sa entrance ng east building or tinatawag na Moon Dorm.

 **"What** **can** **I** **help** **you** **sir.** " Narinig Kong tanong ng guard Kay Vince.

 **"The** **nerd just** **now, who** **is** **she?** " Tanong ni Vince.

 **"She's** **Mikaela** **Louise** **Vangola** **sir, a** **transfery.** "

Vangola hmmm,what a mysterious surname.

Nandito na ako sa loob ng moon dormitory.

Nakita Kong bubuksan na ni miss vangola yung pinto. Hahawakan ko sana ang balikat nya ngunit bigla nalang na hinablot ang kamay ko at tinitigan ako ng napaka lamig.

 **"Anong** **kailangan** **mo.** " Malamig nitong tanong into saakin.

 **"Gusto** **ko** **lang** **sana** **malaman** **ang** **pangalan** **mo."** Sabi ko sabay binigyan ko siya ng aking pamatay na killer smile.

Binitawan niya ang kamay ko.

 **" I don"t give my name to someone I didn't know."** Malamig nitong sabi  
Tapos binuksan na na ang kwarto at pumasok na sya doon.

Naiwan na man ako sa labas ng kanyang pinto.

"Your interesting"bulong ko tapos umalis na ako.

_To be continued_

A/n: please vote or comment

Pasensya na po kung mayroong mga wrong grammar at maling typing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vince's** PO **V**  
Nandito ako ngayon sa classroom. Kasama ko rin ng iba pang special A , sina Kyler, Miguel, Michael, George Shun, Kurt, Kate, Renesmee at Lucy.

" Good morning students" pagbati saamin ng aming Adviser.

"My name is Lezly Park. Im your adviser this year ,major in science pagbabago ngayon taon dahil maroon kayong bagong kaklase"

"Miss please enter the room."

Biglang pumasok ang Isang nerd,

do_ob

Teka lang

.

.

.  
Sya young nerd kanina.

Agad naming naramdaman ang kakaiba nitong Aura.

"Oh it's miss Vangola" bulong in Migs(Miguel)

"Please introduce yourself miss" sabi in ma'am.

"Hello everyone I'm Mikaela Louise Vangola." Malamig nyang Bati.

"I have a question , are you related to Shun Vangola Yanai?" Tanong in Kate tapos tinuro so naman doon si Ms nerd

"What is your grandfather's name, on mother's side?" Tanong nito

" Tobi Vangola." Sabi no Shun

Tumingin ulit si miss nerd Kay Kate.

"No were not relatives ,it's just pure consequence, many people have Vangola as a surname." sabi nito

"You may seat beside Mr. Clarckson Ms Vangola." Sabi no ma'am.

Umupo na sya sa tabi ko ,pagkatapos noon at nag-simula na ang Klase.

"Dahil first day pa lang naman ngayon, sagutan nyo ang ginawa Kong pre-assesment test."

Idinistribute siya ang test paper saamin.

"You all have 10 minutes to answer, you may all start."

Sinimulan ko bang magsagot.

yung ibang mga tanong ay medyo may tiwala ako sa mga sagot ko

Tiningnan ko ang or oras. 5 mins left, marami pang time.

" I will not announce your scores, but insted I will announce it base on your grade. After that get you test infront. I'll announce according to your grade."

"Miguel Hanabusa, 95"

"Shun Yanai , 95"

"Alyanna san Ford , 95"

"Lucy Eschaves 96"

"Kurt Tobichi 97"

"Kate Fuenta verde 97"

"Renesmeé del Valle 97"

"Kyler Teito 98"

"Michael Smith 98"

"George Smith 98"

"Vincent Clarckson 100"

Kinuha ko na yung test ko. As always ay perfect parin ako as pre-assessment

"And lastly Ms Louise Vangola, congratulations you got 105 in the test."

That made my jaw literary drop.

Bigla akong napatayo

"How come the transferee got 105 in the test when we both perfected the test?"-tanong ko

Tumingin as akin ang teacher

" I gave 105 in the test because even if you two perfected the test, she finished the test in more or less 5 mins"paliwanag ng teacher

****  
.

(Cafeteria)

 **"Kyaaaaaaah"**

 **"Waaaaaaa."**

 **"Vince** **I** **LOVE** **YOU!"**

 **"Migs be** **mine."**

 **"Michael** and George **your** **so** **cute"**

 **"Shun** **your** **hot"**

 **"Kyler marry** **me** **please"**

 **"Kurt** **your** **handsome"**

Sh*t ang iingay nila nakakarindi.

Bigla silang tumahimik.

 **"Look oh kasama** **nila** **yung** **nerd transfery"**

 **"Omg... Baka** **may** **germs** **syang** **nakakahawa** **kawawa** **naman** **ang** **mga** **royalties."**

 **Louise's** **Pov**

Nahiya naman ako doon sa nagsabing germs ako na nakakahawa. Lumapit ako dun sa babae.

"Sana tiningnan mo muna ng maigi ang mukha mo sa salamin. Kung ako ay isang germs ikaw naman ay zombie."

Biglang tumahimik ang paligid.

"Ahhhhhh,how dare you call me a zombie. Didn't you know that my parents are one of the stock holders of this school,"-nanggagalaiti niyang sabi.

" and so naman kung stockholder ng school na ito ang mga magulang mo"

"Kaya kong sirain ang buhay mo"-mayabang niyang Sabi

" so am I, If you want I'll make your miserable right here, right now"

*calling Mr Lee*

"Mr Lee , her name is Marga Choi ,you know what to do"

*end call*

Tinignan ko ang aking relo

5,4,3,2,1

*krrringgg*

Sinagot niya yung nagtagal ay biglang nagbago ang expression ng mukha niya.

"That can't be true dad, how can our company be bankrupt?" naguguluhan niya tanong sa kausap niya as telepono.

Ilang sandali pa ay tinapos na niya ang tawag.

"D-did you do that?, d-did you bankrupt our company?" Natatakot niyang tanong

"Yes, so if you want to free your company from bankruptcy don't mess me up again" malamig kong sabi tapos nagtuloy na ako sa paglalakad.

"Your will pay" sigaw Niya

Himinto ako sa paglalakad

"Don't say it,do it" malamig Kong sabi

Fast forward

(Lunch break)

Vince's POV

Nandito ako ngayon sa greenhouse kasama ng ibang special A na yung transferee. Siya ay nasa taas ng isang puno habang natutulog.

Naalala ko ang nangyari kanina...

Iyon ang kauna-unahang pagkakataon na may nakalamang saakin. Simula palang ng ako'y mag-aral dito ay nangunguna na ako sa mga special A.

Napabuntong hininga nalang ako.

"Tila yata ang lalim ng iniisip mo Vince"-sabi ni Yana (Alyanna)

Hindi ko nalang siya pinansin.

"Yana, Vince kakain na.," tawag sa amin ni Lucy

Pumunta na ako sa center table. Pagkarating ko duon ay naka upo na ang mga special A ng grade 10

(A/N:every grade po ay may special A)

Uupo na sana ako ng biglang magsalita si Kate .

"Nasaan kaya yung transferee,maganda sana kung makakasabay natin siya"

"Ako na ang tatawag sa kanya"sabi ni Migs. Tatayo na sana siya Pero pingilan ko ito

" ako na ang tatawag sa kanya. Alam ko kung nasaan siya"sabi ko tapos pinuntahan ko na ang puno kung saan ito natutulog.

Napaka taas ng puno buti hindi siya nahulog sa pagakyat dito.

"Hoy nerd gising kakain na" sigaw ko rito

Makalipas ng ilang sandali ay hindi parin ito bumababa

"Hoy nerd sabing gising-" hindi ko na natapos ang aking sigaw.

Ang bilis ng hindi ako nakailag agad ay bumaon na sana ang dagger sa aking pisngi.

Napatingin ako sa direksyon kung saan nanggaling yung dagger. Nakita ko ang gising na nerd na nakaupo sa sanga ng puno at nakatingin saakin.

Hinawakan ko ang aking may dugo.  
Dahil sa pagilag ko ay nadaplisan ang aking pisngi.

Kinilabutan ako ng biglang lumakas ang hangin sa paligid.

Teka...

Nasa loob kami ng green house kaya concentrated lang ang lakas ng hangin sa loob kaya paano lalakas ang hangin.

"Nakakadisapoint ka Mr. Clarckson" mahina niyang Sabi

"Paano kita na disappoint?"nagtatakang tanong ko

"Nagalusan ng isang hamak na gangster ang isa sa pinakamalakas na gang leader at mafia boss ng pangalawang pinakamalakas na mafia" Sabi niya tapos tumalon na siya sa puno.

Saglit siyang nagpagpag ng damit.

May kinuha siya sa kanyang bulsa.

Lumapit siya sa akin. Hindi ko Alam pero bigla akong umatras. Palapit siya ng palapit sa akin at ako ay patuloy narin sa pag-atras hanggang sa maramdan ko ang isang puno sa likod ko.

Lumapit pa siya sa akin. Unti-unti niyang nilapit ang mukha niya sa mukha ko. Halos 5 cm ang layo ng mukha niya sa akin.

Dahil sa magkalapit ang aming mukha ay di ko napigilan na mapatitig sa kanya.

⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Napakaganda pala ng mga mata niya brownish red ang mga ilong niya katamtaman ang tangos. Pinkish red ang labi niya di ko alam kung natural ito o Hindi.

*Gulp*

Kinikilabutan ako sa aking iniisip.

"Ehem"bigla niyang sabi.

Nagulat naman ako sa kanyang pagtikhim. Di ko namalayan na nakalayo na pala siya saakin

"Halika na at baka naiinip na sila sa kahihintay sa atin" Sabi niya at nagsimula na siyang mag-lakad.

May naramdaman akong nakalapat sa aking pisngi.  
Di ko namalayan na nilagyan pala niya ng bandaid ang aking sugat

"Ang tagal nyo namang dalawa alam nyo bang gutom-na gutom na ako"bungad na sabi ni George

" Hindi ko kasalanan kung ikaw ay sadyang matakaw"sabi ko tapos umupo na kami bale katabi ko sa kanan si

"Napano yang pisngi mo?" Tanong ni Michael

"Non of your business" malamig Kong sabi

"Sabi ko nga"maikli niyang sabi

Nagdaan ang ilang minuto at natapos na kaming kumain.

"So it's our first time na magkaroon ng bagong kaklase. So its very appropriate kung magpapakila ka sa amin ng husto"sabi ni Kate

" I know that you already checked my background so bakit kailangan ko pang magpakilala"malamig niyang sabi

May nilabas na papel si Kate

"Ito lang ang nakuha kong information tungkol sayo." sabi ni Kate tapos nilapag Niya ang papel sa mesa.

Dahil curious ako ay kinuha ko ang papel at binasa ito.

Name:Mikaela Louise Vangola

Age:15

Birthday: April 23,20**

Parents:not classified

Other information:not classified

Gang:not classified

Mafia:not classified

Napakunot ako ng noo.

Paanong nangyari ito. Si Kate ay magaling mangalap ng Information ng isang tao. Paanong nangyari na ganito lang ang nakuha niya .

"Kung ang pagkakakilanlan ko lang naman ang ating pag-uusapan maaari na siguro na umalis na ako dahil hindi ko sasabihin ang information tungkol sa aking sarili."malamig niyang sabi at umalis na siya sa greenhouse.

"Kakaiba talaga ang aura niya"sabi ni Kurt

" I told you, she's interesting"nakangising sabi ni Migs

"Anong gagawin natin Vince, Hindi naman maganda kung Hindi natin kilala ang ating kaklase"sabi ni Lucy

" wala namang sigurong mawawala kung kikilalanin natin siya diba"nakangisi Kong sabi.

_? ﾟﾒﾜTo_Be_Continued? ﾟﾒﾛ_

_~¤Lyrics¤~_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter song: Slow motion

Louise's POV

Its been 3 days since that lunch and their question, well the following days are just ordinary. Hindi na sila nagtanong muli. I am always in touch with my butler regarding to my mafia. Yes I'm a mafia boss, not just any mafia boss. I am the boss of Black knight mafia, the most powerful mafia.

Well let's get back to the story.

Today is Friday which means its P.E. I'm exhalent in sport so it doesn't bather me,today's PE is swimming. So all of us special A headed to the pool area in our swimming suite except me. Nalate kasi ako kaya hindi pa ako nalang ako sa cr ng pool. Pagkarating namin duon ay nakita ko ang mga ka-batch namin. Kabatch lang namin ang nanduon dahil every grade ay my pool. As always ay nagsitilian ang mga babae at nagkapuso naman ang mga mata ng mga lalaki. What would I expect, they look like super models.

"Friend sana lagi nalang PE, para lagi tayong nakakakita ng mga matcho"

"Dude wala akong masabe, ang sesexy nila"

"Look at the nerd, hindi pa siya nakaswimming suite, siguro hindi siya nagbihis dahil hindi siya sexy"

"Tama friend, Baka kasing pangit ng mukha niya ang katawan niya"

At iyan din ang kumento nila sa akin. Lumapit ako sa PE teacher namin.

"Sir may I know kung saan po ang Cr"

Tinuro niya yung door sa left side

"Bilisan mong magbihis at magsisimula na." Sabi nito.

Tumango nalang ako at saan nagpunta sa cr.

Vince's POV

Nadito ako ngayon sa pool area, PE namin ngayon. I'm only wearing swimming trunk kaya kitangkita ang maganang hubog ng aking katawan.

"Friend sana lagi nalang PE, para lagi tayong nakakakita ng mga matcho"

"Dude wala akong masabe, ang sesexy nila.

"Look at the nerd, hindi pa siya nakaswimming suite, siguro hindi siya nagbihis dahil hindi siya sexy"

Pagkarinig ko noon ay bigla akong napatingin Kay nerd

"Tama friend, Baka kasing pangit ng mukha niya ang katawan niya"

Inexamin ko ang katawan niya

Hindi ko masabi Kung sexy ba siya o hindi, masyado kasing malaki ang blouse na suot niya. Pero base sa wrist niya, masasabi kong payat siya.

Ilang sandali ay pumunta na siya sa cr

"Ano sa tingin mo sexy o hindi?"

Napatingin ako Kay Kyler

Hindi ako sumagot sa tanong niya.

"Everyone I have an announcement" panimula ni Migs"Iets have a bet if Ella the nerd is sexy or not"

Nasimula na ang mga bulungan

"For anyone who want to join please put your bet on the tray"

"Who bets that the nerd is not sexy"

Nagtaasan ng kamay ang lahat ng kabatch namin

"I guest only the special a bets that the nerd is sexy" sabi ni migs

Ilang sandali pa at lumabas na si Nerd sa cr.

Seeing what she wears feels like everything is in slow motion

She's wearing a white one-piece. She looks so innocent yet Hot

0_0 Napaiwas ako ng tingin

Anong tong mga sinasabi ko?  
Napatingin ako sa kanya ulit. Her hair is in a messy bun. Her complexion is perfectly fair. Her skin looks so smooth and flawless.

*blush* why am I blushing, why am I thinking of her?

"I think that the winners are us...thank you for the bets ladies and gentlemen" mapagbirong sabi ni migs .

Pagkatapos ng pustahan ay nag Simula na kami sa aming activity. Bale ang activity ay patagalan sa tubig at ngayon ay bunutan kung sino ang magpartner. Bumunot na ang lahat maliban sa akin, si Migs, Louise at isang random girl.

"Dahil dalawang babae at lalaki nalang ang natitira, bubunot ng papel sina Vince at Migs, ang pangalan na nakasulat sa papel na kanilang mabubunot ay ang kanilang magiging partner sa activity natin ngayon " sabi ng teacher.

Lumapit na ako sa teacher at saka bumunot

.

.

.

.

.  
0_0

.

.

.

.

"Hali kana magsisimula na ang activity" sabi ni Louise

Louise's POV

"Simple lang ang mechanics ng laro. Kung sinong pair ang pinakamatagal sa tubig ang syang panalo." Sabi ng teacher.

Pumusisyon na ang lahat sa pool

"Huwag mong hayaan na matalo tayo ng dahil sayo." Sabi ni Vince

At nagsimula na ang activity

Author's POV

Pagkalipas ng isang minuto nagsimula nang magsiaahon ang mga istudyante. Lumipas ang isa pang minuto at si Vince, Louise, Migs at ang partner nito ang natitira.

Magkatitigan lang si Louise at Vince sa ilalim ng tubig

Dahil hindi naman Sila isda kaya nagsimula ng makapusan ng hininga si Vince

Vince's POV

sh*t nagsisimula na akong makapusan ng hininga

Nakatingin lang ako Kay Louise na hindi makikitaan ng pagkakapos ng hininga

Napansin ata nyang nakakapusan na ako ng hininga dahil lumapit siya sa akin. Hinawakan niya ang magkabila kong pisngi at saka nilapit niya ang mukha niya sa akin

*chup*

Naramdaman ko ang labi niya at ang hangin na binibigay niya sa akin

Literal na nabato ako sa pwesto

Napakalambot ng labi niyang nakalapat. Kusa akong napapikit.

Di nagtagal ay lumayo na siya sa akin at saka umahon.

Pagkatapos kong mahimasmasan ay umahon narin ako

Lumalit saakin si Migs

"Wow bro I've always known na kaya mong magtagal sa ilalim ng tubig ..." sabi niya "pero pare 4 minutes kayong nasa tubig akala ko nalunod na kayong dalawa." dugtong pa nito.

Di nalang ako umimik sa sinabi niya. All that is in my mind is the scene where Louise kissed me. I know the reason she did that is to give me oxygen but damn Thinking of it gives me a different feeling

F*ck what am I thinking I need to freshen my mind


End file.
